Summer Camp Hell
by SJdude
Summary: Summer camp can be very fun ... especially when Kiba gets to be the leader with Kankuro. long story...good plot...vry nice smut
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone, this is SJdude. I am pleased to inform everyone that I am finally re-writing the "Summer Camp Hell" story. It took me long enough to get back on track with my stories but I am back! I hope everyone enjoys the re-write of this story. =]

**Chapter One: **

**Day 1**

Mother Inuzuka was standing in the doorway of the room at the end of the hall. The room belonged to her youngest child, the ignorant stubborn one. There was Kiba. His head lying on a green pillow, face half hidden from the covers that were pulled up to his chin. The bed was facing two windows that had their shades drawn, blocking the first rays of sunshine from entering the room. The dresser drawers were open and clothes were hanging off of the edges, as if they were ready to jump to the floor. On the bed, next to the sleeping teenager, was a white puppy with brownish ears. Its chest was rising and falling as it was sleeping. It was a perfect sight for a mother to see, except the mother of Kiba Inuzuka.

"KIBA YOU LITTE BRAT!!! GET OUTTA BED!!!" she screamed as she opened the shades. Kiba awoke with a start and sat straight up, the little puppy also sitting up on the bed but both clearly still tired.

As Kiba was rubbing his eyes he spoke "Mom … what's going on?"

She turned around oozing anger "YOU FORGOT!?!? ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK YOU POMPIOUS CHILD!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. His mother had decided that because he had received two failure warnings in the last quarter of his sophomore year in high school that he needed a summer job to help with his discipline. Kiba looked at the clock and groaned at the sight of the 5:30 am glaring back at him, as if laughing at his misery. Kiba got up and dragged himself to the bathroom down that hall. While he was waiting for the shower to heat up he stripped down and looked at the full-length mirror on the wall. He was 5 10 and 140 pounds. He laughed as he saw his bed head and then he went into the shower, ignoring the barking and squeaks coming from his little puppy on the other side of the door, begging for entrance. Once Kiba's shower came to an end he began to wrap the towel around his waist and he started to brush his teeth. As he looked into the mirror he saw that his brown eyes looked hazel when the sunlight pour through the window, reflecting off of them. Kiba loved the way he looked and he would not change a thing about it. He left the bathroom and walked down the wall to his room, being trailed by a bounding Akamaru that was jumping after him, wagging his tail vigorously. When he arrived at his room he saw that the keys were placed to a note on his desk.

~Kiba:

Do not be late for the first day of work. You will be counseling the "Purple" campers.

Mom.

Kiba rolled his eyes and he went to the closet and took out a pair of tight jeans, black shirt, and his matching black converse. He grabbed his wallet, the keys and a water bottle and went for the car.

When Kiba arrived at the summer camp he saw about 9 other children his age were standing around in giant circle all wearing jeans and a t-shirt. There were 2 red shirts, 2 blue ones, 2 green, 2 yellow and 1 purple. Kiba recalled his mothers note _You will be counseling the "Purple" group. _He assumed that this meant that the boy standing over there in the purple shirt was the other counselor.

Kiba parked the car in an open spot and locked the door behind him. As he walked over to the group of teenagers he began to wonder how they would react to him. They were all laughing and talking, and at school Kiba wasn't the most popular kid in school. He began to wonder if this was a good idea until he saw that the teenage boy in the purple shirt turn around and smile at him. Kiba looked around and mouthed "Me?" to the other boy. The purple shirted guy ran over to Kiba and began to speak.

"Hey dude! Are you the last counselor?" the boy said as he smiled at Kiba.

Kiba looked at the boy now standing in front of him smiling and being so friendly. He was about the same height as Kiba, maybe a little bit taller. He looked to be older but he looked young at the same time so it confused Kiba. His hair was a light shade of brown, messy but also looked done, like a rockstar's haircut. His eyes were a light green color that made Kiba give a slight smile. The boy looked to be about 160 pounds, a little more than Kiba but by the looks of it, it was mostly muscle.

Kiba, a little taken back by the boy's kindness, answered "Umm, yeah I guess. I am sorry that I am so late." Kiba looked at the ground, unable to look the other boy in the eyes.

"That's alright. You aren't that late. My names Kankuro by the way, and I guess were counseling Purple together" the boy said as he grabbed Kiba's arm and began to walk him over to the group of teenagers. Everyone was standing there smiling and looking at Kiba. They all said hello to Kiba and introduced themselves.

The two girls in Red were Ino and Sakura. They both went to Notre Dame Academy for Girls (NDA), they both played field hockey, they were both going to be juniors, they were best friends and they were both counseling the younger groups. They seemed nice enough, and Ino was a little cute.

Next were the teens from the Blue group. One was a boy with blond hair and stunning blue eyes that looked beautiful to Kiba. His name was Naruto and he went to Saint John's High School for Boys (SJ). The girl standing next to him was shy so he introduced her while holding her hand to comfort her. Her name was Hinata and she went to NDA along with Ino and Sakura. Hinata blushed when Kiba said hi back so he made a mental note not to scare her.

The boys from the Green group went to SJ along with Naruto. One boy looked as cool as cool could be. Kiba just wanted to slug him, it just wasn't fair. He introduced himself as Sasuke. He played lacrosse and he was valedictorian. He was going to be a junior too. Kiba noticed that out of the whole group he was the only one who didn't smile. Kiba giggled when he meet the other guy from the Green group. While Sasuke was cool, his partner was far from it. His name was Lee and he was about as dorky as one could get. He had it all going against him. His hair was weird, his eyes were all big and bug like. But Kiba pushed him out of his head, he didn't want to think about being mean to Lee. Being mean is why he had to transfer schools at the end of the summer.

The last group of counselors belonged to the Yellow group. They were both girls, and one looked mean while the other looked nice. The mean girl introduced herself as Temari, a bad girl all the way who just looked like she wanted to hurt someone. Be it that the tough act was convincing Kiba knew that she was a nice girl underneath, she just didn't want people to think she was weak. Kiba knew the feeling. The other girl reminded Kiba of a panda bear, not from her size but from her buns on the sides of her head. Her name was Tenten.. Both girls went to NDA.

After all the introductions Kiba noticed that all of the girls went to NDA and all the boys went to SJ. He found it ironic but lost interest when Kankuro began to take him to the camp director to get him a purple shirt.

After Kiba got his purple shirt and put it on he and Kankuro began to walk back to the group of kids. Kida saw Kankuro look at him out of the corner of his eye and blushing. Kiba put the thought out of his mind and he began to talk to Kankuro.

"So Kankuro, everyone else told me about themselves. Why not you?"

Kankuro laughed as he began to talk. "Well I am in classes with all of the other boy counselors, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee. I am on the crew team, swim team, and track team. I am going to be a senior this year and this is my last summer here."

Kiba looked at Kankuro. "So you're a senior? I am going to be a junior."

Kankuro began to frown a little bit but Kiba just thought that it was a trick of the light. The two of the boys began walking back to the group of teenagers, waiting for the first day to start.

By the time Kiba got home he was done with this day. He ran upstairs and took a shower and let the water run down his sweaty body. Today he had met his 11 kids of group Purple, he made a ton of new friends (and he was pretty sure that Ino liked him) … but something was bothering him. He thought that Ino liked him, but he was beginning to get suspicious that someone else liked him. A cute boy that stood at the same height, a boy that wore a purple shirt. A boy named Kankuro. They thing was, Kiba might like him back.

**Authors Final**: Well … I love this story. It will be around 15 chapters (the summer camp is for 2 weeks and then one extra day) I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews would be MOST appreciated! Thank you 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **yeaaaaaaaah. Sorry I haven't updated in like…FOREVER ! You all have the right to hate me and I don't really need to explain why I didn't write. Sorry that it took awhile but I hope you can forgive me! :D (also I hope I haven't lost my touch…be sure to tell me!)

Chapter 2: Day 2

Previously:

_By the time Kiba got home he was done with this day. He ran upstairs and took a shower and let the water run down his sweaty body. Today he had met his 11 kids of group Purple, he made a ton of new friends (and he was pretty sure that Ino liked him) … but something was bothering him. He thought that Ino liked him, but he was beginning to get suspicious that someone else liked him. A cute boy that stood at the same height, a boy that wore a purple shirt. A boy named Kankuro. They thing was, Kiba might like him back._

Kankuro straddled Kiba's lap, aggressively pulling off the younger boy's shirt and admiring the chiseled frame that had been hiding underneath. Kiba's eyes were filled with lust as he began to run his hands up and down the torso of the boy on top of him. Kankuro bent over and began to lick and bite Kiba's neck, running his hands along Kiba's sides. Kiba moaned and then…..

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kiba's eyes shot open to see that the older boy was not with him. He sat up disgruntled and saw the light attempting to get through the window shades. He reluctantly got up and began to walk to the bathroom at the end of the hall, replaying the dream in his head. The touch, the feel, the….puppy? Akamaru was following his master licking his legs, though still tired. Both Kiba and the little dog bumped into the walls on their journey to the bathroom. Upon their arrival Akamaru gave up on walking and plopped down just inside the doorframe and began to sleep again, with Kiba undressing in the cramped bathroom. Kiba turned on the water and jumped into the shower and let the hot water run down his face and chest to the floor, like a cascade of water droplets. Peacefully standing there in the warmth at 5:30 am, wondering why he was awake. Just when he was about to doze off in the shower there was a banging on the door as it swung open. Akamaru could be heard bolting out of the room as the shower curtain was pulled back and Kiba's mother was standing there furious with curlers in her hair.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE SHOWER YOU LITTLE SHIT ! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE AND THEN I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

Kiba looked at his mother, not caring that he was naked, and looked un-amused. "_Gosh I'm so lucky to have her around_" he thought as he turned off the water and began drying off. He rolled his eyes repeatedly and drowned her out as she was screaming at him while he walked down the hall to get dressed for the day. As Kiba pulled on his boxers and pants his phone went off in the corner of the room. Half dressed, he walked over and picked it up to see he had a text message from a number that wasn't registered in the phone. He flipped it open to read:

DAMMMN BOY YO A$$ IS FIIIIINE ;)

Kiba chuckled to himself and went back to the mirror to admire his own ass. As he ran downstairs, avoiding his mother, he wondered who sent the message. It was probably one of the camp counselors but he didn't give it much more thought as he got to his car to drive to work. He turned on the radio and Katy Perry came on with her newest song "Peacock" (btw if you haven't heard this song you should!) Kiba laughed as he sang along with every word on his way to work thinking of who would want to see his "peacock".

As soon as Kiba's car could be seen from the driveway Ino and Sakura ran to his parking space waiting for his arrival. Kiba giggled as he pulled up and parked as Ino yanked open his door to hug him. "HUG!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm and forcibly pulled him out of the car, causing him to scrape his knee on the pavement. She hugged him and didn't let go until Sakura pulled her off of Kiba and apologized as she began to drag Ino away to their campers. As Kiba turned off his car and got out his backpack Kankuro was walking up to him, carrying a guitar case. Kiba looked shocked and asked "You play guitar?" Kankuro looked at him seriously and said "No. I play the flute but this was the only case I could find." Kiba looked at him with an odd look and looked as if he had touched upon a subject he hadn't. "Oh I'm sorry…." Kankuro's face suddenly changed and he began laughing as he walked away, Kiba at his tail. "Nah Kiba, I do play guitar. What gave it away?" Kiba blushed deeply and looked away till Kankuro stopped walking. Two campers from the green group were picking on a little boy from the yellow group, taking his lunch bag and playing keep away and yelling names at the boy. The boy and yellow was sitting on the ground crying and none of the other counselors were around to see it. Kankuro looked at Kiba and dropped his guitar case as he walked over to the little kids. Kiba picked up the guitar case and followed closely while Kankuro snatched the lunch bag in mid-air, giving back to the yellow camper. The two kids from green knew they were about to get in trouble so they both ran. Kiba watched in amazement as Kankuro grabbed one, threw him on his shoulder and ran to get the other kid. Kiba sat down with the yellow kid and just looked on in awe as Kankuro did his thing. He brought both of the trouble makers to Sasuke and Lee before coming back to Kiba and laid down next to him. Tenten walked over and took the crying little boy by the hand and walked with him to the mess hall to get a snack. All was quiet until Kankuro sat up when Sasuke came over to explain what had gone on.

"They were just calling him gay. That's all Kankuro, no need to worry. Nothing bad went down."

Kankuro stood up and looked pissed at Sasuke and looked scary to Kiba. Kankuro snarled at Sasuke and while he was grinding his teeth he said

"If you EVER say that kids teasing others for being gay is 'nothing bad' then I will quit this job just so I can beat the shit out of you without getting in trouble…watch you mouth."

Sasuke shrugged and walked away unaffected as Kankuro sat back down and looked at the grass ahead of him, as if remembering something from yester years. Kiba wasn't sure what to say so he just began to rub Kankuro's back, trying to show him that he was here for him. Kankuro smiled and stood up after a few minutes, picking up Kiba and his guitar case. "So were is my hug?" he said to Kiba as he brushed himself off. Kiba looked confused and blushed again. Kankuro smiled and his green eyes looked stunning to Kiba. "I said where is my hug? Ino got one. I want one." Kiba smiled and hugged Kankuro who pulled his arms around the younger boy. Kiba could hear Kankuro's breath get quicker and smiled as he pulled away. "There you go! Hope it was worth it" Kiba smiled as he began to walk away. Kankuro followed and mumbled "Sure was…"

**Authors Final**: Please don't be mad at me if it sucked…realize I haven't written a story in months. Please let me know how I did though! I need to know if I still have that touch or if I should just give up now. Thank you to all of you who have waited so long for this again, I will be sure to add to this story at least 1 chapter a week until it is done J promise! Till next time…. REVIEW. Oh and seriously, go listen to "Peacock" by Katy Perry….it is my FAVORITE song ever! lmao


End file.
